MORNING AROUSAL (edit)
by Hujikari
Summary: GonzalezXPewdiepie parody story (with non-yaoi.. but maybe it will, who knows?) suck at summary, so why dont you read this? RNR


_MORNING AROUSAL_

"Whaat?!" whine Pewdie.

"you heard me? I'm going to Barrel's house for vacation, you will stay here with my brother." Said Stephano, packing his bag and close it tight.

"but, why The Barrels? Why not Piggeh or ?" said Pewdie, looked to the other side.

"I am going to make peace with him to live in there for 3 months and-"

"3 MONTHS! THE HELL I HEARD THAT!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN TO ME, YOU IDIOT!" barked Stephano and hit the Sweden's head with one powerful punch. Pewdie, after got that super punch, cringed in pain, "WADAAOW!"

"Listen to me, okay?!" snapped Stephano.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Stephano grabbed Pewdie's collar, "Why you so damn adorable huh?"

"I don't know, it is your mind who said that , right?" answer Pewdie with a grin in his face.

"Heh, whatever… look, I will be back for 3 months, you just stay here, waiting for my arrival, okay?" said Stephano, with a concern look on his face. Pewdie just stared back at him, still don't want to heard that. Stephano sighed. What must he do to make his friend to not worried to much? Think.. think.. think..AHA!

"hei, Pewdie, wanna play some games?" ask Stephano. Pewdie's eyes litted up with a glad feeling.

"YES! YES! WHAT IS IT?! TELL ME! WHAT KIND OF GAME DO WE PLAY ?!" said Pewdie, look very eager to know. Though Stephano was tricked him so he cannot see his departure.

"Its called 'Hide and Seek', and those who get tag by someone, he or she must stand in here until they yelled 'DONE!', do you understand this cleary?" Stephano explain. Pewdie nodded his head, cleary understand.

"Good, shall we start this game?" ask Stephano.

"Yes! You 'it' !" yelled Pewdie and touch Stephano's shoulder and then run away.

"What?! That's not fair! Hei, Pewdie! Wait!" said Stephano, look very irritated when he being tricked by his own game. But…

'Hei! Why I must chasing Pewdie? With him hide in somewhere, I can go very simply… that's a great idea!' Stephano think to himself. He picked up his bag and walk with a small step….

and then run madly out of the house.

~Meanwhile…

[crieek…] "… Stephano? Where are you?" ask Pewdie, confused why the house very quiet today. He go out from underneath the bed, and watch every side in the living room.

"I KNEW IT! HE ESCAPED FROM MEH!" yelled Pewdie, clutching his fist, anger was draw in all of his face. The sound of opening the door was heard by Pewdie. There's someone in the house, who coukd it be? He cannot do anything, he just stand in there, too panicked to react. Then someone appeared behond the door,

"GONZALES?!" Yelled Pewdie, his face burn into red when Gonzales just wearing a bronze short.

"Must you yelled like that in this fucking morning?!" said Gonzales with an usual dark tone. Pewdie remain silent, don't want to make problem with Stephano's brother, especially him. Gonzales saw Pewdie with a devilish look, and it makes Pewdie terrified. But soon he turn to the other side. Pewdie shook his head, what was that?!

"you look very pathetic, Felix… whats wrong?" ask Gonzales, using the real name of Pewdiepie. Felix didn't want to make any conversation with him, so he walk away toward his room.

"Hei, Felix! I talk to you!" said Gonzales, irritated because he was leave alone in the living room. Felix didn't look back, too lazy or too boring if he must continue the boring conversation with the most hateful Gonzales. Before he want to opened his door, he was slammed to the frame door with a great throw from behind. He cringed in pain, a strong hand had pinned his both hand to his back. He looked from the corner of his eyes, to saw who had pinned him with this rude way. It was Gonzales.

"what do you want?!" said Pewdie, angry. Gonzales, still in his dark tone, said , "you don't answer my question before…"

"what question?!"

"do I must said it once more again?"

"…."

"…."

"…."

*KREEK*

"AAAOUH! WHAT THE HELL YOU DO THAT?!" yelled Pewdie in pain, because his hand were twisted more to the back.

"why you so fucking adorable?" ask Gonzales. What?!

"w…What?!"

"you really pissed me off, Felix…", said Gonzales with a seductive voice. What was that a tongue?! Who just lick my ears.

"I don't know why Steph-idiot left you behind, but, I think I already know the answer_…_" Gonzales started to release Felix from his powerful grip, leaving a red mark in the Sweden's hand.

"to entertain me."

"!" the Sweden tried to run but he was pinned again in the door.

"don't run… or else I will catch you, while I catch you, I will tie you up, got it?"

"…"

"good…now shall we.."

"what?" ask Felix, look to the other side, not wanting to saw the most-hatefull's eyes.

"go outside?"

"what?" Felix looked surprised. Go outside? Not go in room and do s** thing?

"yes, outside, like picnic, join me?"

Felix started to think backwards again. He pinned me to the door, licked me in the ears, said some threatening words tome, and then, … not do a s** thing, but,… this?

"well?"

"I'd like too…"


End file.
